This invention relates to a pager receiver including a display panel which is for displaying a message and others.
Various pager receivers of the type are already known. For example, a pager receiver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,350 issued to Daisuke Ishii and assigned to NEC Corporation. The pager receiver comprises, in its housing, a light emitting element, a light sensing element, and an illuminating element as will presently be described.
The housing has a display panel and two translucent portions such as openings which are closed by translucent members, respectively. The light emitting element is for indicating reception of a call and is disposed adjacent to a selected one of the translucent portions. The light sensing element is for sensing an illuminance at the other of the translucent portions. The illuminating element is for illuminating the display panel when the illuminance is below a threshold value.
With the pager receiver, it is always possible to display a message on the display panel when the display panel should be watched with the pager receiver used in an atomosphere of a high luminance. In addition, it is possible to avoid uselessly consuming a great amount of electric power. This is because the illuminating element is not driven when the illuminance is equal to or more than the threshold value.
However, the pager receiver is disadvantageous in that it is hard to inexpensively manufacture the housing and that a limitation is much in regard to the design of the pager receiver as will later be discussed.